Draugr (Myth)
Summary Draugar are undead, animated corpses that guard graves and burial mounds in Norse Mythology. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: '''Draugr (Singular), Draugar (Plural), Draug, Aptrganga, Aptrgangr, Again-Walker '''Origin: Norse Mythology Gender: '''Varies '''Age: '''Varies '''Classification: '''Undead '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 7), Size Manipulation (Can grow in size to be gigantic), Madness Manipulation (Can kill humans by driving them insane. Killed oxen that hauled Thorolf's body from the Eyrbyggja Saga by driving them insane. Thorolf, a draugr, killed birds flying overhead by driving them insane), Incorporeal (Can rise from their graves as smoke. The draugr Killer-Hrapp can "swim" through the ground), Shapeshifting (Can turn into smoke, seals, flayed bulls, grey horses, cats, and in the case of Thrain in the Hromundar Saga, trolls), Precognition (Draugar can see into the future), Weather Manipulation (Draugar can control the weather), Weight Manipulation (Grew heavier as they grew in size. As a cat, would sit on a sleeping persons chest and gradually become heavier until they suffocated), Dream Manipulation (Could enter dreams), Curse Manipulation (Cursed Grettir in the Grettis Saga from getting any stronger), Fate Manipulation (Could kill humans with bad luck), Disease Manipulation (Brought disease to a village), Darkness Manipulation (Can cause it to temperarily go dark during the day), Can turn humans into more draugar if they kill them, Resurrection (Most draugar reanimate when they are "killed") Attack Potency: 'At least '''Wall level '(Draugar are noted for their superhuman strength. Some have killed intruders by growing to giant sizes and crushing them or swallowing them whole. Thorolf from the Eyrbyggja Saga was a draugr who grew to the size of an ox. Thrain the draugr tore the flesh from Hromund's bones in the back of his neck in the Hromundar Saga. In the Eyrbyggja Saga, a Shepherd had his neck snapped and all the bones in his body shattered by a draugr. Draugar could destroy the doors to a mead hall. Sometimes draugar would sit on top of a mead hall and hit the roof with its heels, cracking the support beams) '''Speed: Superhuman '''travel speed (Chased livestock until they die from exhaustion. Horses gallop on average 48.2 Km/h). At least '''Athletic Human combat and reaction speed (Olaf the Peacock, in the Laxdaela Saga, tried to blitz Killer-Hrapp the draugr, but Hrapp sunk below the ground before he could. Olaf was a skilled warrior that had fought off raiders. Saxo Grammaticus stated a draugr cut Asmund's cheek and ear with "lightning talons" before he could react.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman '(Could easily lift humans and their own massive bodies when they grew. In the Saga of Egil and Asmund, Aran became a draugr and tore a horse into pieces) 'Striking Strength: '''At least '''Wall Class Durability: 'At least '''Wall level '(Weapons typically have no affect on draugar and only heros are strong enough to hurt them) '''Stamina: Superhuman '(Could run a horse to exhaustion) 'Range: Tens of Meters '(Could grow to gigantic sizes. Thorolf killed birds that were flying overhead) '''Standard Equipment: '''None 'Intelligence: Below Average (Draugar are not as intelligent as they were before their death, but they do still possess human-level intellect. Some are able to speak, sail boats, and ride animals) Weaknesses: Draugar can die from decay, burning, or dismemberment, though, the most sure method of killing draugar is beheading, burning the remains, and spreading the ashes to the sea or burying them. Easy to detect from their odor. Can be defeated by putting it back into its grave or tomb. Iron can harm them but not kill them. Draugar are greedy, jealous of the living, and have an insatiable appetite. Draugar typically stay near their burial grounds and are generally not active during the day. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mythology Category:Undead Category:Tier 9 Category:Resurrection Users Category:Curse Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Madness Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Characters